


She Keeps Me Warm

by assholemurphamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Clarke, Dancing, Drabble, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Lesbian Lexa, Pining Lexa, She Keeps Me Warm, Song fic, Wedding, clarke is pretty similar to mount-weather clarke tbh, feminine lexa, kabby wedding, my fave lexa is more like Alycia to be honest, so thats what inspired this version of lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphamy/pseuds/assholemurphamy
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are at Abby/Kane's wedding and they start talking about their first loves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Clexa drabble inse keeps me warm by Miranda Lambert (#1) 
> 
> Inspired by the line  
> "Do you fall in love too easily?" 
> 
>  
> 
> **unbeta'd**
> 
> I am planning on making these a short drabble series (like 5/6 works) let me know in the comments pleeeease :D

"Okay, my turn to ask, hmm..." Lexa starts, "Oh! Who was your first love? And I don't mean from like grade school, I mean like someone that you actually like, loved. Or still love." 

Clarke thinks for a second before responding, "Bellamy, probably. But honestly, I love, love so much that I've loved a lot of people in my life." 

Lexa laughs at her answer and nods, taking a sip of her drink. Clarke had snuck a few sample bottles of rum from behind the bar, and stuck them in her purse after emptying one into each of their soda's. 

"So, who other than Bellamy did you whore your heart out to, in highschool?" Lexa has to try not to laugh at her analogy. 

"Uhm, do you remember Raven?" Clarke asks, looking over her shoulder at her mother and new step father enjoying their party.

"The brunette in our bio class?" 

Clarke nods and laughs, tossing her hair over her shoulder dramatically. "Yup, I tapped that. Oh, and Finn. Which is awkward and weird because they were dating before me." 

Lexa rolls her eyes and laughs along with her best friend, starting to feel a slight buzz after downing her second drink. 

"So," Clarke begins, once their laughter dies down, "What about you, Miss. Lexa?" 

Lexa blushes at the nickname and she is suddenly very interested in toying with the empty glass in her hands. "Uhm, it uh, it was you." 

Clarke thinks she may have misheard the girl, but the pinkness of her cheeks, confirms what Clarke believes. She smiles and takes her friend's hand in her own, kissing the top of it as 'One Thing' by Finger Eleven begins to play. 

"Dance with me?" Clarke asks, standing in front of her and helping her to her feet. 

Lexa smiles happily and nods, standing with the blonde as she is led to the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Please leave kudos if you liked this. And comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> I also take requests/ prompts so feel free too :)


End file.
